The Horror Within
by Blazizard100
Summary: What happens when four ordinary boys encounter a paranormal sight. and furthermore they are we know already from our childhood. Read to see what they encountered


_**This is an idea came to my mind of what will happen if the dbz duo and the naruto duo were together in a horror fic. That's what in this fic just a one shot. And they all are just normal teenagers not like the anime.**_

 _ **THE HORROR WITHIN**_

It was the time of evening and four friends were going home from their extra classes. "What the hell even at Sunday, I just hate extra classes more than Monday." Said the black haired teen. "Well we still have whole evening to enjoy" said the boy with gravity defying hair. The four boys were Goku, Vegeta, Sasuke and Naruto. As they were going, they passed through an old building. All of them shuddered passing from there. They never liked going from here, it was just too much quiet here. Just a few rare visitors passes from there. But something caught glimpse of Goku. It was mangoes. A branch of mango tree was touching the upper floor of that building. He just stopped there. "What the hell Kakarot just hurry now" said Vegeta. Goku turning towards Vegeta said" oh come on Vegeta stop calling me Kakarot, so what if I liked carrots." Everyone laughed at this. After when everyone silenced Goku said "guys do you all see that mangoes, they look so tasty". Everyone turned to see the mangoes and hell they looked so tasty. But then the problem aroused as who would go and bring those mangoes. "Hey Sasuke I think you should go and bring some, you are also good in athletics right?" said Naruto. "Shut up Naruto I just don't want to go, besides my body is also aching" said Sasuke faking some pain. "It seems that you are fearing to go there, Huh Sasuke" Said Goku in a teasing voice. They all started to laugh while Sasuke cursed Goku. But after that they all knew that it was that house that they feared to go into. What to do so they all started to point at each other as who will go. At last it was decided that whoever goes up there and bring mangoes will get two extra mangoes. At last Vegeta came forward "I will go there and bring mangoes for all" said Vegeta in cockiness. After that he went from the broken gate inside the lawn. The trio standing outside were seeing him with anticipation. Vegeta climbed from the ledge and climbed to the second floor and went inside.

Darkness, everywhere darkness as well as silence. Vegeta shuddered but quickly turned and started to take mangoes. When he took as much he can take he leaned forward so he can tell his buddies to take the mangoes from his arms so he can gather more. Just as he was going to shout their name he heard a sound behind him. He froze. Nothing just he froze there. His mind racing at the speed of light thinking what might it be. Even the Vegeta with pride of a planet was in fear. But still something in him told him to turn around and see what was it to ease his fear. " **It might be a mouse** " thought Vegeta. As he turned he saw nothing but darkness. But in the middle of darkness he saw something and he wished he never saw that.

What he saw was a chair. But most horrifying was what was sitting on the chair. On it was a woman. With no clothes and whole body burned and black, seeing directly Vegeta. Her stare cold and dark sending chill through him. Vegeta knew she was not there before then how was she now there or who she was. But he only knew one thing that he had to escape from there, somehow. After that his body moved on his own. He threw all the mangoes on the floor and jumped outside with a scream but also grasping the ledge so he will not fall. The trio outside heard his scream. They looked at each other, worried as what might have happen that even Vegeta screamed like that. They went inside without any other thought and saw Vegeta clinging to the ledge, shouting for help. They all went and started to pull Vegeta downwards towards them. But surprisingly he didn't bulge. They all applied all the force but to no available. Suddenly Naruto saw something on the hands of Vegeta. Black burned hands were pulling Vegeta upwards. Shocked what he saw he quickly informed both of his friends about it. With that Vegeta's screaming stopped. They all saw upwards but and saw Vegeta unmoving. Worried for the worst might have happened but then saw that he was just unconscious. They didn't have time to relief and put as much force as possible to bring their friend away from whatever devil was stopping them from.

Half an hour later

They were still pulling him. But they all were also now tiring. But cannot let go of their friend. Sasuke thinking fast as what to do suddenly got an idea and said "Naruto go to that nearby house and ask for help, people around here might know how to stop that thing." Naruto nodding ran as fast as he can to the nearby house.

After some time Naruto came with an old lady. She was carrying a jug with some water in it. She quickly started to murmur something and threw the water on the hands. The hands went inside and Vegeta's body came down on both Goku and Sasuke. Then came an ear piercing scream from inside the upper floor and then silence. The trio now sighted with relief and carried Vegeta with them to the old lady's home.

After they all rested the old lady scolded them about the visit to that house. But Naruto out of curiosity asked "But what was there, that thing?" the old lady sighting started the story. In that house once lived a happy family. But something happened and the family own started to fight. In that fight someone in the family burned the house. A woman died in that house but she was innocent. She was burned alive but her body never was recovered from there and also all the family members died. As the story was over the four boys, Vegeta now fully woken up but still trembling from his past encounter were shocked. With that they later said goodbye to the old lady as well thanked her for her help. As they were going, no one spoke. Everyone was walking in silence. Naruto seeing this was unhappy as he was like Goku, cheerful and always smiling so to make everyone's mood good he said " we still haven't ate those mangoes?" everyone turned toward him with a face of confusion, but after seeing Naruto's smiling face everyone started to laugh and happily went home.


End file.
